


Dancing in the Rain

by kittennoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittennoir/pseuds/kittennoir
Summary: When the two beloved hero's of Paris spend all night dancing in the rain, new crushes are formed, some crushes die, and our two favorite characters are as oblivious as ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction piece, sorry if it's terrible.

It started raining on the streets of Paris, catching Chat Noir by surprise. It wasn't supposed to rain that day, and yet the hero continued to patrol. A little rain never hurt anyone.

As he walked along the rooftops, the rain came down harder. Chat finally decided to call it a day, and headed toward his lonely mansion. His boots splashed against the puddles as he came to the end of the block. 

"Chat?" A familiar voice says behind him. He turns around, to see his partner under a black umbrella.

"Nice to see you, My Lady. You look lovely, as usual." Chat purrs, doing his signature bow. Ladybug rolls her eyes.

"Sorry I'm late." She brushes off the compliment. 

"It's purrfectly fine, I have already done most of it. Paris is safe from evil once again!" He declares. Ladybug groans. 

"You sound like a knight in shining armor." She comments. 

"I am your knight in shining armor." Chat replies. His ears twitch, and suddenly, he hears faint music in the distance. 

"Do you hear that? Is that... Music?" Ladybug asks. Chat grins.

"Slow music. My Lady, care to dance?" He bows again, this time taking her hand, and kissing her knuckles.

"It's raining." She notes. 

"So?" 

"We'll get wet." 

"You only live once, Bugaboo. Haven't you always wanted to dance in the rain?" Chat twirls her, causing Ladybug to drop her umbrella.

"Chat!" She squeals, but can't stop herself from giggling. Chat holds his hands up to protect himself.

"I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" She smirks. 

"Wouldn't dream of it, pussy cat. Now, about that dance..." Ladybug starts, but is interrupted by another twirl.

"Less thinking, more dancing." Chat sings. 

 

And dance they do. The two heroes spend all night dancing, singing, and laughing with each other, until it's so dark they can barely see. The black umbrella lays forgotten on the concrete.

"Oh my god, Chat what time is it?" Ladybug finally asks. 

"Late." Chat relies lamely.

And at that moment, lightning strikes, and Chat sees a glimpse of his wet partner. Her hair had fallen like a curtain out of their usual twin tails.The light reflecting on her bluebell eyes made it seem like he was looking at the starry universe. Each one of her freckles stood out, and the lipgloss she was wearing sparkled.As quick as the lightning came, it faded away, leaving them in darkness again.

"Beautiful." Chat breathed out. "You're beautiful. You should leave your hair down more often." He managed to say.

Ladybug feels her cheeks heat up, grateful Chat couldn't see. She hums. "Maybe I will..."

And for a whole minute, everything's quiet. Chat can hear both of there hearts beating simultaneously. Ladybug breaks the silence.

"I-I should go. I have school tomorrow, and I think you do too. This was... Really fun. Maybe we can do it again. Bug out." She waves before Chat can say anything, and heads off toward her home. 

"See you later, 'Bug." He says after she's long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien collapsed on his bed the second he got home, his kwami doing the same.

"What is wrong with you? It was freezing cold out there!" Plagg complained. 

"I wasn't cold. Ladybug warmed my heart." Adrien sighs. Plagg groans.

"Your so cheesy. Speaking of cheese, where's mine?" He asks. Adrien mindlessly takes some out of his pocket. 

"Here you go, buddy. I'm exhausted. Night" He says, before passing out on his bed. 

Marinette on the other hand, couldn't sleep. 

"Tikki? I think... I think I'm falling for that stupid cat." She says. Tikki shrugs. 

"You did stay up until 4 dancing with him." She answers. Marinette gasps.

"No way! We couldn't have spent 8 hours patrolling!" 

"You did." Tikki giggles. "And now your going to fall asleep at school, and he probably is too. But you liked it, didn't you." Marinette groans.

"Yes, I did. That's the problem. What about Adrien, I can't be in love with 2 people. Can I?" Tikki pets her head soothingly. 

"Of course you can, Marinette. But in the end, you have to choose wisely. Now good night, it's really late." Tikki says finally, and falls asleep almost instantly. 

But Marinette couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking of the two boys that captured her heart. Tikkis words echoed in her head

"But in the end, you have to choose wisely."

Sure. Adrien is a gentleman. He's sweet, and kind, but he never showed any interest in her. If he ever did give Marinette a chance, it wouldn't work out, because he didn't love her. 

But Chat? He's flirty, and goofy. But he loves Ladybug, there's no doubt. He risked his life for her many times. And, Marinette has to admit, he can be funny. His hair was adorably messy, and his emerald eyes? She could get lost in them for hours. Chat may not be perfect like Adrien, but he did show interest in her. 

She had a better chance with her silly partner. 

She had a better chance with Chat Noir. 

And finally, Marinette fell asleep, dreaming of black cats and green eyes. She almost didn't wake up when her alarm went off an hour later.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette stumbled into class, 10 minutes late. After apologizing to the teacher, and getting off the hook, she goes to her seat. 

"Girl, you okay? Did you get any sleep?" Alya asks. 

"Yeah. I accidentally stayed up, making a design. Silly me!" Marinette lies. Somehow, Alya bought it. 

"Your hair is down. You never wear it down." She observes. Chat had told her to keep it down last night, and she had decided to do so. 

"I didn't have the time to tie it. And I heard it looks nice open, I don't know." She replies.

"Did Adrien tell you that?" She asks, smirking. Marinette shakes her head.

"Of course not! Where is Adrien, anyway?" She asks, noticing the seat in front of her empty. 

"He slept in. He just texted me, man he needs to get more sleep. So do you, Mari." Nino answers. "What's with you two and sleeping?" Marinette shrugs. 

"Maybe those two stayed up together doing stuff." Alya cut in, making a kissy face. Marinette turned red.

"Of course we didn't. I told you I was designing." She protested. Alya just grins, and doesn't say anything else.

At that moment, the door swung open, revealing a sleep deprived Adrien. His hair was a mess, Marinette realized. It looked familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Sorry I'm late!" He wheezed. "I was up late for a photo shoot." He was excused, and sent to his desk. 

"Wow dude, you look almost as bad as Marinette." He looks at Marinette, and notices her hair. It reminded him of someone, but he didn't know who.

"Nah, Marinette, you look fine. I like your hair." He says to her with a smile. Marinette blushes. 

"Thanks." She mumbles, not bothering looking at Alya, who was smirking. 

 

Class was long, and boring. Adrien sighed. He was really tired. Maybe staying up with Ladybug wasn't such a great idea. 

His eyelids felt heavy. Closing his eyes for a minute wouldn't hurt, would it? No, he wouldn't fall asleep. Adrien closes his eyes slowly, the sounds of the busy class fading away.

The next thing he knew, he was being shouted at.

"Two students sleeping in class? This is unacceptable. Adrien, Marinette, detention. Saturday. Now please, pay attention to the lecture." M. Bustier scolded. 

He felt his face turn red, and turned around, to look at Marinette. Her hair was a mess, probably from falling asleep. Her face was flushed, and she was rubbing her eyes. She looked... Really cute. His cheeks felt hotter. 

"Didn't sleep well?" He asked her. She nodded. 

"I was working on a design, and lost track of time." She chuckles nervously. 

He nodded. "Well, see you in detention." He says, as the bell rings. 

"I guess so. See you there." 

Mentally, Marinette hit herself on the head. She wasn't supposed to like Adrien. She was in love with Chat. You can't love two people at the same time. She had to get over Adrien. 

 

When Marinette got home, she took down all her posters and pictures of the model. Instead, she put up a poster of Ladybug and Chat Noir, a few pictures of Jagged Stone, and some Polaroids of her and Alya.

She deleted her wallpaper, replacing it with a picture of her, Alya, Nino, and Adrien, instead of Adrien alone. He was still her friend, after all. 

Finally, she sat down in her chair

"I'm over him." She sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Since Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't have patrol that night, Marinette slept earlier. She needed to catch up on sleep, but she was a bit upset she wouldn't see Chat until the next time they had patrol, on Sunday. Marinette wanted to confess to him, as soon as possible. 

For the first time, Marinette hoped there would be an akuma attack, so she could see him. 

"Tikki, how do I confess? Do I tell him? Write him a poem? Ask him out? I don't know!" She had asked her kwami many times. Tikki just smiled, telling her holder to be patient, and it will all work out.

 

The week passed quickly. Marinette had been able to talk to Adrien on multiple occasions, without feeling too nervous. In fact, she had gone out with him, Alya, and Nino, for coffee, and she had done nothing to embarrass herself. Marinette was truly over him, or so she thought. 

Soon enough, it was Saturday

"I have detention!" Marinette groaned. "For a whole hour!" Tikki giggled. 

"You wouldn't have detention if you're sleeping habits were better. Should I come with you?" Tikki asks.

"What are the chances an akuma will show up? You don't have to come. I can see your all comfy." Marinette teased. Tikki was lounging on her pillow, nibbling a cookie. She smiled.

"I can get up... In a second..." She started eating her cookie quicker. Marinette stopped her. 

"If there's an akuma, I'll run home. It's right across the street, and you need a break." Marinette assured. Tikki bites her lip. 

"It's a risk. But alright. My head is hurting a bit. I think I do need a break. Thank you Marinette." She grinned, but it quickly faded. "You'll be careful? Come back the second there's an akuma?" 

"Of course. What could possibly go wrong?"

\-----

"Plagg! We have to go!" Adrien held Plagg by his tail. 

"Why? I'm trying to savor my sweet camembert" Plagg argues. He swallows a whole piece whole. 

"I have detention. For an hour. You have to come, what if Hawkmoth attacks?" Adrien drops him, but Plagg floats back up, and snuggles in his bed. 

"What are the chances that's gonna happen? You don't need me, kid." He says lazily. Adrien taps his foot impatiently. 

"Ugg, fine. It's just an hour. What could possibly go wrong?"

And so, the two stupid teenagers leave the only way they can transform at home. They both head to school. 

\-----

"Hey Marinette." Adrien greets when he sees her. Marinette smiles, and waves shyly. 

"Hi Adrien. Sleep well?" She teased. He smiles. 

Adrien noticed how Marinette had changed around him. She didn't stutter anymore, and had actual conversations with him. He liked Marinette, he really did. But now that she's was more open, Adrien noticed her. 

"Yeah, I actually did. What about you? Did you get some sleep?" He asks her. She nods slightly. 

"Yup. I'm trying to fix my crazy sleeping schedule. So far, so good." She gives him a thumbs up.

"That's good to hear." With that, they head inside the school together, oblivious to the argument between a child and parent going on across the street.

 

"Why do kids have to be such brats?" The middle aged woman muttered to herself, sitting on her porch. A little black butterfly was all it took for her to go wild.


	5. Chapter 5

Five minutes. It had been five minutes, and Adrien was going crazy. He had never had detention before, because if he did, his father would go nuts. Luckily his father would never know. He had convinced Nathalie to not tell him.

He looked over at Marinette, who was doodling on a sheet of paper. He wouldn't be bored if they were aloud to talk, but they had gotten the strictest detention monitor, M. Leroy. It was just the three of them, and all was silent. 

Luckily, after a while, he had to go to the bathroom, and Adrien had a chance to talk. 

"Have you ever been in detention?" He blurted out. Marinette looks up from her drawing. 

"Yeah. Once. It was because of sleeping in class." She said with a chuckle. "It wasn't so bad, Kim and Alix had it with me. We were aloud to talk that time." 

He nodded. "I haven't had it before. My dad would kill me if he found out." He grinned sheepishly. Her eyes widen. 

"You haven't told him? And here I was, thinking you were a goody-two-shoes." 

"I am not a goody-two-shoes! Otherwise I wouldn't be in detention!" Adrien said with a fake pout. Marinette pats his head. 

"It's alright to admit it, sunshine child." She got the nickname from Alya. She was right, 'sunshine child' was perfect for him. 

Adrien was about to protest, but was interrupted by a loud blast, that came from right outside the door. 

"Good, looks like these kids are already trapped. They won't be causing trouble any time soon." They heard an anonymous voice mutter from the other side.

In a flash, Adrien and Marinette were were at the door, trying to get it open. It was stuck. 

"HELLO?!" Adrien shouted, banging on the door. Marinette had stopped, and was looking around the room. 

"Marinette?" He asked, confused on what she was doing. She held up a finger. 

"One second." She says, heading toward the teachers desk. She started going through the cabinets. Adrien sits on a desk, and sighs. 

"If your trying to find something to break the window, it's practically unbreakable. Trust me, I've tried," As Chat Noir, that is, he finished in his head.

"That's... Exactly what I was going to do..." She trailed off. She sat in the desk next to him. "Guess we'll have to wait for Chat Noir to save us." 

Adrien gulped . "Well, Ladybug can save us too, you know." He reasoned. Marinette looked at him, and bit her lip. 

"Not so sure about that.." She said, not offering an explanation. She couldn't transform in here, not with Adrien.

"Why not? Ladybugs just as capable as saving us as Chat Noir. What makes you think_" Adrien started, but Marinette cuts him off, dashing back to the cabinets. 

"Find a screwdriver!" She commanded. Adrien hesitates.

"Why?" He asked. 

"The air conditioning. We can do what they do in the movies, escape through them." Marinette said, pointing towards the metal plate in the wall. Adrien blinks, before nodding.

"Good idea." 

After a moment of rummaging through the drawers, she holds one up. "Got one!" She tosses it to Adrien, who quickly unscrews the bolts. 

They uncover the square-shaped hole in the wall, just big enough for them to go through. Marinette goes first, taking the lead, Adrien following closed behind. They both squirm through the tight hole.

"I think I hear something." Marinette whispers after a minute of crawling. Sure enough, they could hear a loud, muffled voice.

"I AM MAUVAISE MÈRE!" They heard from right below them. There is a loud BOOM, and everything shook. The metal the two were slithering through gave out from beneath them, and they both fell 10 feet into their history classroom. 

Marinette is immediately on her feet, still confused with what just happened. Adrien, who fell on his back, sits up, rubbing his head. They both take one look around, and know that their screwed.

Around them are what look like small, yet tall, gold cages, each holding a student in them. The students' mouths were open as if they were screaming, but nothing came out. And right in front of them, was a middle aged woman. Her mask was blue and green, her dark hair wild. She had what looked like a big blue nerf gun in her hands, and a wicked smile on her face. 

"Ah, now what do we have here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the akumas name in French literally means 'bad mother'
> 
> Yes, I looked that up on google translate.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette didn't completely understand what was going on, just that there was an Akuma, and she was dangerous. The kids around her banged against the bars of their prison, and yet it made no noise. She quickly jumped to her feet, attempting to drag Adrien up with her. But he stayed down. 

"My ankle. I think I'm hurt." He whispered to her, as the akuma, Mauvaise Mère started shouting at them. 

"Kids! Filthy, rotten kids! They just have to ruin everything! Oh, you will pay!" The villain screamed, pointing her nerf gun at them. 

Marinette gulped, tugging at Adrian's arm before just picking him up, and dashing behind the desk. She ignored the surprised look she was getting from the model, and instead watched a gold beam strike where they were just standing, turning into a beautiful cadge you might keep a bird in.

Adrien moaned in pain, he landed right where he was hurt, but the noise went unnoticed with all the chaos around him. The Akuma was screaming, shooting at them, the gold cadges shook around them as kids tried to get out, and Marinette was taking off her sneakers for some reason. Adrien's head spun, as he clutched onto his friends shoulder. 

"Marinette..." He groaned. Marinette spared him a worried look, before whispering,

"Stay here, I have an idea." She tied her shoelaces together, and swung them around like nunchucks. Adrien stared. She reminded him strongly of someone he knew, but he couldn't place his finger on it. 

Without hesitation, Marinette sprung out behind the desk, into the danger. Using her shoes like Ladybugs yoyo, she deflected the gold gun shots. Adrien watched as she dogged the beams skillfully, biting his lip when she was almost hit. He wished he could help, but when he tried standing, his ankle hurt more.

Suddenly, the firing stopped, and Mauvaise Mère turned away from the ravenette, instead facing Adrien. Marinette's eyes widened realizing what she was going to to a second before she did. 

"Adrien!" She yelled across the room, a second too late. The shot was fired. Gold branches sprouted out from the ground underneath him, forming his prison, and Adrien could do nothing but watch helplessly. Marinette, on the other hand, could do more then watch, and so she did. She sprang onto of the suprised villain, grabbing onto her neck. The two struggled a bit, before falling over. Marinette quickly grabbed what she hoped was the akumatized object, the nerf gun. 

Disarmed, and on the floor, Mauvaise Mère's mask lit up, and Hawkmoth screamed in her ear. But she could do nothing, and didn't even try stopping Marinettte when she ran out the door. A minute later, black bubbles surrounded her, and she turned back into her old self. Rubbing her eyes, the woman looked around, to see a ton of little ladybugs fix the damage she did. The kids in the room were free, and so was Adrien. The lucky bugs had fixed his ankle also.

Wondering where his heroine had gone, Adrien quickly ran outside, only to crash into her a moment later. The two teens fell to the floor.

Rubbing his head, Adrien smiled. "Marinette! You saved me!" 

Marinette blushed a bit. "It was nothing. You were in trouble, so was everyone else. I'm sure anyone would have done it. I'm going to head home. Wanna come over?"She asked with a grin. 

Adrien felt his cheeks heat up. This girl was kind, talented, and a hero? And yet she wouldn't take credit. Sounded like some humble spotted hero he knew. "Okay! I'll just tell Nathalie to pick me up from you're place." He quickly sent a text to his fathers assistant.

Marinette was like Ladybug. He never realized it before. Though, maybe he should stop comparing people to his lady. She wasn't even his, why did he even bother? Maybe it was time for him to get over his silly crush on his partner. Maybe then he would notice other amazing girls, who he actually had a shot with. Like Marinette. 

"Huh..." He muttered to himself as the pair arrived at the bakery. 

"What was that?" Marinette asked, her blue eyes staring up at his, confused. Her eyes, they were beautiful. How had he never noticed? Adrien turned slightly pink. 

"I-I umm, nothing. J-just thinking." 

....Why was he stuttering?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah btw I post whenever I want to, could take a day, could take a year, because I have no idea where I'm going with this story. Sorry...


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien fiddled with his ring, about to go out for patrol. Yesterday, at Marinette's bakery, was really nice for him. There was blushing, and stuttering, and. So. Much. Giggling. Mostly from him. Later, Plagg had teased him about being nervous about his 'girlfriend' and he realized how much he actually wanted that.

"But what about Ladybug?" Adrien asked his kwami. 

"What about Ladybug? She isn't interested, she said it herself." Plagg replied. Running his hand through his hair, Adrien sighs. 

"Okay. I'll get over Ladybug. She's still my friend, maybe I could get advice from her." Adrien wondered out loud. Plagg snickered.

"Oh, this is going to be good." He says to himself.

"What was that?" 

"Nothing."

"Okay...Plagg, Claws Out!" 

 

Ladybug was sitting in they're normal meeting place, her legs dangling from the edge of the building. 

"Hey kitty!" She called out, waving him over. 

"My Lady, nice to see you again." He said with a bow. 

"Yeah, I've been wanting to tell you something. I've been waiting all week to say it." Ladybug sighed.

"I've been wanting to tell you something too!" Chat replies, smiling.

"Really?" Ladybug raised her brow. "You go first then." She offered. 

"Okay. So, since you're probably tired of me flirting with you, and not interested in me, I've come to like someone else. I was wondering, since your a girl and all, you could help me ask her out?" With his love struck eyes, that obviously weren't for her, Ladybug had to hold back her tears. 

"That's... Great." She managed to get out. "Of course I can h-help you." She tried keeping her voice steady, but it ended up cracking. Chat's grinned, and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks LB, your the best friend this cat could ask for." He whispered in her ear, before pulling away. "You wanted to say something also?" He asked. 

Ladybug couldn't speak. She spaced out at 'best friend'. She missed her chance. And now he liked someone else. It took all her willpower to not burst out crying right there. 

"Ladybug? Are you okay?" Chat asked, with a worried look. Ladybug forced a smile.

"Yeah Chat, I'm happy for you. Can't wait till the wedding. I'm sure she'll like you back, who wouldn't like a sweet, gorgeous, hero, with a sense of humor and the kindest heart. Who wouldn't like your sunshine hair that matches your personality, and those striking green eyes, who wouldn't get lost in them? What about your adorable nicknames, and just the way you look at people you care for. Your amazing, and... The girl you like. She's a very lucky girl." Ladybug couldn't stop her eyes from watering, so before she could start full on crying, she waved. "I got to go" The broken-hearted girl said, covering her eyes. Before Chat could reply, she swung away on her yoyo. 

"Wait, Ladybug!" He called out, but knew better then to follow her. He sighed. "Wonder what that was about." He muttered. Deciding there was nothing else to do, he headed home. He could cheer her up next time they saw eachother.

 

"Tikki, he likes someone else." Marinette sobbed. "I'm so stupid. I missed my chance." 

"It's okay. I promise, it will turn out alright." She said soothingly. 

"How? Whoever he likes will definitely like him back, and they're going to get together, and go on dates and get married and have kids while I'll live alone with a cat named after him." She rambled. 

Tikki giggled. "Relax, Marinette. Trust me, it will work out."

She sniffed. "How would you know that?" 

"Because your soulmates. Your made for each other, that's part of the reason the two of you were chosen. It has happened to most of the past Ladybugs and Chat Noirs. And it will happen to the two of you, probably soon. Just be patient, you'll see." Tikki's words confused her, but she sighed. 

"Alright. I'll try." Marinette finally sighed. "I'll try to be patient."


End file.
